Easy
by BellusSicarius
Summary: What happens when Kensi kisses Callen and he kisses her back, but pushes her away, telling her he can't? See what happens as Kensi and Callen deal with their feelings for each other!
1. Easy

**A/N- So this is my first NCIS: Los Angeles fanfiction, but I really want to see more Callen/Kensi pairings out there! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NCIS realted, although I wish I could have Callen. Hehe. **

**Enjoy! Review please! **

Kensi and Deeks sat next to each other at a table at the team's favorite bar. They were laughing and cracking jokes with each other.

Then Callen and Sam walked in and greeted the pair and went to sit at a table a few feet away from them.

Kensi still found it hard to be around Callen since what happened. They had been working late doing paper work, the last ones in headquarters, when Kensi went to sat on G's desk.

"Callen?" Kensi spoke softly, looking at her boss. Callen could sense something was wrong with his favorite agent and sat back in his chair giving her a questioning look.

"What's up Kens?" Callen had looked at her with true concern in his eyes.

Kensi had been building the courage up and had an entire speech planned out, but it completely went out the window when she looked into his bright blue eyes.

Without a second thought, Kensi was kissing him, half sitting on his lap. Callen was kissing her back with equal force, pulling her closer and closer.

Out of the blue, G had pushed her back from him, and took a deep breath. "Kens… I can't…"

Kensi's eyes immediately filled with tears and she got up and grabbed her stuff from her desk next to him and bolted out the door, ignoring him calling her name over and over.

The next day, neither of the two even spoke to each other. Kensi knew she had ruined everything. She would never forgive herself, but she went back to work as usual.

A few weeks later, everything had gotten back to normal. There was still some tension between G and Kensi, but for the most part, they were talking and acting natural. Like the kiss had never happened. But both of them couldn't see the pain the other was feeling.

Kensi sat in the bar, lost in her thoughts, when her partner snapped her back into reality.

"Kensi? Hello?" Deeks waved his hand in front of her face.

Kensi shook her head and laughed, "Sorry. Got lost in my own head."

They continued talking. Kensi kept sneaking glances up at Callen, and caught him staring at her at one point, and she blushed and looked down. They were mostly avoiding each other.

But just then, a song came on from the jukebox, which caused the pair's eyes snap up.

_We broke up, yeah, it's tough  
>Most guys would've been crushed<br>Wasting their time wondering where they went wrong  
>No way, not me, hey, I'm doing just fine<br>I'm not afraid of moving on_

Kensi's eyes filled with tears, but she risked a glance at Callen, whose eyes were unfocused as he looked at the jukebox.

_It's easy going out on Friday night  
>Easy every time I see her out<br>I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does  
>But what she, what she don't know<br>Is how hard it is to make it look so easy_

Callen gulped and immediately looked down at his hands. He had hurt Kensi, he knew he had. She didn't have that sparkle in her eyes anymore. He had caused that. And he felt like a jack-ass for it. Because he really did have feelings for her. He was denying it, because he was her boss. 

_The truth is, I miss lyin' in those arms of his  
>But I don't ever let it show<br>I laugh and I act like I'm havin' the time of my life  
>As far as he knows<em>

Kensi just looked down at her hands. Not risking another glance at Callen. Who was looking at her, with a sad expression on his face. 

_It's easy going out on Friday night  
>Easy every time I see him out<br>I can smile, live it up the way a single girl does  
>But what he, what he don't know<br>Is how hard it is to make it look so easy  
>Oh, it's easy, yeah<br>_

The tears in Kensi's eyes fell, and she looked up in just enough time to see Callen looking at her. He saw the tears fall and he immediately jumped up to go comfort her. 

_Oh, it's easy going out on Friday night  
>Oh, it's easy every time I see him out<br>I can smile, live it up, forget about the way it was  
>But what she, oh what he don't know, what she don't know<br>Is how hard it is to make it look so easy_

_Oh, look so easy  
>Look so easy<br>Yeah, ooh_

Kensi jumped up and immediately ran out of the door. Leaving Deeks, Sam, and Callen behind. Callen ran his hands through his hair and went straight for the bathroom.

Deeks immediately looked to Sam and Callen's table, where he only saw Sam, who had the same confused expression on his face. Both men shrugged at each other and took a long gulp of their drinks, throwing money and following their respective partners.

Kensi broke down on the side-walk, sitting on the edge of the concrete, her face buried in her hands. She couldn't let her feelings for G do this to her, for a bunch of reasons. The team for one; and also because every man she ever loved ended up dead. She wasn't girlfriend material; she didn't know how to trust anyone. Although through the years she worked with Callen and the team, she had developed a bond with him, everyone knew that she was his favorite agent. Hell, he had said it on a few occasions in front of the rest of the team.

"Kens," She heard Deeks voice come up behind her, "What happened in there?"

Kensi immediately stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Nothing. Just tired. I think I'm gonna head home. Sorry Deeks."

"You're a horrible liar." Deeks smirked at her, which reminded her of G's trademark smirk, which caused a pang of hurt surge through her heart.

Kensi shook her head, "I don't really wanna talk about it."

Deeks held up his keys in his hand, "Well then at least let me drive you home, you've had more to drink than I have. Plus you don't seem to be in any condition to drive."

Kensi opened her mouth to protest, but Deeks shook his head. "Nope, you don't get a choice. Come on."

Huffing in irritation, Kensi followed Deeks to his car. She was quiet the whole ride to her house, but she thanked him for the ride and offered him a small smile before heading into her apartment and hopping in the shower. She needed to clear her head and rinse the tears away as she cried.

Back at the bar, while Kensi was outside with Deeks, Sam had been dealing with G.

Callen's fist made contact with the bathroom wall and he growled in anger. He knew why he couldn't love Kensi, it was dangerous, for so many reasons. He wasn't a good guy; he had a very rough past. Also, they worked together. If he let himself love her, it would put them both in danger in the field. He couldn't risk his team for his own happiness.

Sam leaned against the bathroom door, "Man, what's going on with you? You've been acting weird for 2 months now. And what's with Kensi?"

Callen glanced up at his partner and just shook his head, "Kensi is what's wrong with me Sam. 2 months ago, when we were staying late doing paperwork, she kissed me. I kissed her back, but then I pushed her away and told her that I can't."

Sam smacked the back of his partners head, much like they had seen Gibbs do to McGee when they came down from DC months ago.

"Really? The Gibbs-slap man? " Callen glared at his partner, but Sam ignored his comment.

"That's why Kensi had been in bitch mode? Dude, what the hell? I've seen the way you look at her, why did you tell her you can't? Can't what?"

G shook his head, "Can't do this. Be with her. First of all, because of the team, what if we broke up? Our team is too valuable to lose. Also, if I let myself have feelings for her, I'd always be focused on making sure she's okay, I'd be distracted. I'd get somebody killed Sam. Plus I've never been a relationship guy, I'm not good enough for her."

Sam Gibbs-slapped him again. "The next time you do that, I'm going to shoot you!" Callen growled.

Sam just shook his head, "The teams too valuable, remember?" He mocked him, but he made a point.

"G, you can't do this to yourself or her. She ran out of here crying. I've never seen Kensi cry, expect when Dom died." Sam's voice softened at the end of his sentence. Dom was still a sore subject for all of them, especially Sam.

G nodded his head, "I know, it hurt like hell to see her cry like that, and know that it's my fault."

Sam grabbed the top of his shoulders, "Talk to her."

Callen nodded, "I will."


	2. It's Not Easy

The next day at work, Callen was there early, of course. He had slept on the couch, again. Everyone told him not to stay there, that he was welcome at anyone's house, but he always declined, saying it was just easier than having to drive to work in the morning, plus the couch was comfortable.

G sat at his desk, trying to focus on some paperwork, but soon found himself distracted as the rest of his team strolled in, his focus immediately shifted to Kensi, who was wearing tight fitted jeans and a low-cut shirt. Trying to shake off the lusty thoughts in his head, he smiled and called out. "Hey guys. Morning."

Deeks sat a box of doughnuts and coffee on G's desk and said, "Here, figured you'd be hungry."

Callen smiled back at him, "Thanks man. I owe you one." Deeks just smiled back at him and took his place at his desk across from Kensi's.

Sam yelled a good morning to him as he was headed up the stairs, no doubt checking to see if there was a case.

Kensi, however, was silent as she dropped her things at her desk and walked off in the other direction. Callen stood up to follow, but Deeks stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's been cranky all morning, I don't know what's up her ass, but I have a feeling it has something to do with last night." Deeks shrugged.

Callen followed her anyways, "It's a good thing you aren't me then Deeks." Callen walked around the building, finding Kensi leaning against the balcony rail, watching the ocean.

Kensi spoke, acid in her voice. "Go away G." How she knew it was him, he'd never know. Probably her special agent training skills.

"Kensi. We need to talk." G spoke leaning his back against the rail next to her.

Kensi shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it Callen." She attempted to walk away from him, but he grabbed her forearm.

"Stop. Please?" G spoke softly, caressing her arm.

Kensi shook her head and pulled her arm out of his grip, walking back into the bull-pen.

Callen turned around and placed his hands on the railing, trying to breathe evenly in and out. He had really fucked up this time. Kensi hated him, and he deserved every bit of that hate.

He didn't have any time to talk to her after that, because Hettie had just assigned the team a new case, something to do with a dead Navy petty officer.

They both spent the day working as hard as they could on the case, getting out all of their frustrations. Kensi avoided Callen all day, making sure whatever she was doing, was away from him.

Once they had arrested the killer, the team dispersed to go home and get some well deserved rest. Callen continued to work on paperwork, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest as Kensi just walked out the door without as much as a goodbye to him.

About an hour passed before G had finished all of the work on his desk and he turned the light out, then he looked over at Kensi's desk, and immediately raced out the door to his car. What he didn't realize is that Hettie had been watching him all along.

"Good job Mr. Callen." Hettie smiled and went back to her office, shutting the door and continuing to do her own work.

Callen drove twice the speed limit to get to Kensi's, and arrived in record time. He shut his car off and took a deep breath. Building up enough courage, G walked in to her building and walked up the stairs to the apartment he had visited a few times.

Gulping, he raised his right hand and knocked on her door. "Kens?"

Kensi was drinking a beer and watching television when she heard a knock on her door. _Who would be here this late? _She wondered, and that's when she heard his voice.

Trembling, she unlocked the door and opened it to find none other than G. Callen standing on the other side, his bright blue eyes filled with sorrow and worry.

"What are you doing here Callen?" Kensi spoke, putting some acid in her voice.

Callen stepped in and closed the door with his foot, "It's not easy."

Kensi cocked her head, "What's not easy?"

"Pretending that I don't care about you. Seeing you every day, knowing how much I hurt you. But Kensi, you never let me explain. You just ran out the door." G shook his head, taking another step towards her, putting them only a foot apart.

Kensi closed her eyes, "You didn't need to explain. I know how you feel. I'm just another one of the guys to you. It's okay, I understand."

Callen shook his head and laughed humorlessly, "That's where you're wrong Miss Blye. I don't think of you as just one of the guys, not at all. Seeing you right now, you look so sexy."

Kensi looked down at her attire, she was wearing a tank top and shorts, and her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She looked far from sexy. He must just be humoring her. "I don't need your sympathy G; I know you don't think I'm sexy."

G backed her into a wall, and placed one hand next to her head, and the other on her waist, pressing his entire body against her, letting her feel his hard erection press between her legs.

"Is that not proof enough for you? I want you Kensi… I have feelings for you. I have all along. When I told you I can't, it's not that I don't want to; it's because of so many things. First, because of the team, the team can't risk losing one of us because we got in a fight or broke up. Second, also because of the team, if we're out and someone's shooting, I'm going to want to protect you first. I have to make sacrifices; I have to make sure I keep the entire team safe, that's my job. But I'm going to be so distracted worrying about you, someone might get hurt, and I can't let that happen. And Kensi, I'm not good for you, I've had a rough past, I'm damaged and I have trust issues." Callen shook his head, looking into her deep beautiful brown eyes.

Kensi smiled lightly at the man in front of her, "I know. Every man I've ever loved, from family to lovers, has ended up dead. I don't trust others either G, but I trust you. I know you have my back, and you'll always protect me. And I'll always protect you too; I've got your back. We're a team. We always will be. I want you and need you Callen, please."

Kensi closed her eyes and Callen leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, closing his eyes. They started kissing passionately, letting all of their feelings come out in the kiss. Kensi lead them over to the couch, still kissing. As the kiss slowed, Callen let his hands roam his fellow agent's body, pulling her as close to him as he could get.

When they broke apart, Kensi and G were panting and just staring into each other's eyes. "Callen…"


End file.
